In Search of Cuddle Bunny
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: When he saw those teary eyed orbs, the older cousin only desired to pull the youngster into an everlasting embrace, but a certain pure-blood becomes envious of his growing relationship with his azure eyed cousin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Warning: Kain/Aido/Kaname.

Note: Enjoy.

Summary: When he saw those teary eyed orbs, the older cousin only desired to pull the youngster into an everlasting embrace, but a certain pureblood becomes envious of his growing relationship with his azure eyed cousin.

In Search of Cuddle Bunny

The azure eyed vampire lay upon his bed with an extra pillow pressed tightly against his chest, while clear visible droplets of tears slid down his porcelain doll cheeks, where they soon clattered against the pillow, which had been soaking the beautiful creature's sparkling trickles of teardrops for sometime. However, the vampire soon bolted up from upon the bed, as the dormitory's door opened, while his fiery haired older cousin walked inside, and immediately took notice of his upset condition. "Hey, what's wrong?" his cousin asked, who sat down next to him and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "It's futile to stay silent, because I won't leave you alone like this, so speak."

He only lay back down upon the bed and turned around to face away from his cousin, who released an exhausted sigh and pulled him into an inescapable embrace, while warm slender fingers ran through his golden sunshine tousled locks in a soothing manner. "Do you know just how much you mean to me?" his cousin whispered, while pecking his exposed neck and trailing butterfly kisses down to his shoulder, as he quickly became turned around, so the elder male could peer into his teary sapphire eyes. "I cannot ever see you this upset, because I absolutely love your adorable smile and laughter, so will you tell me whatever is the matter?"

The younger vampire moved closer to his fiery haired cousin, while hiding his face into the other's muscled chest and allowing his azure orbs to drift shut, as the elder male ran warm fingers through his sunshine locks once again. "I just had a bad day, is all," he muttered, while lips pressed against his forehead and cheeks, which he returned by pressing his own pair against the elder male's, who only smiled at the sudden action. "May I cuddle with you every night? I really like the way you hold me."

His cousin teasingly reached out and poked his cheek, while he mischievously grinned and pecked the elder's lips once more. "Dear cousin, I must admit that you can be silly at times. Of course, I would allow you to cuddle with me every night. After all, I am your cousin," the elder vampire said, as the youngster's once joyful smile spread across his pinkish lips, which had been missing for quite sometime. "I'm glad that I could make you feel better. You deserve to smile and laugh everyday."

He was soon straddling the elder male, while reaching down to give the other another peck on the lips. However, the youngster's passionate action immediately came to an end once his room resonated with the sounds of impatient knocks upon the dormitory door, but the intruder did not give him enough time to fix his current position, which was atop his elder cousin's hips in an obvious manner that could not be excused for an accident. "Aido, I've heard that you've locked yourself in your bedroom and weren't planning on coming out. What is this about?" the brunette pureblood asked, but soon became speechless at the peculiar sight in front of him, while the fiery haired vampire oddly smirked and reached up to stroke his cousin's doll cheeks, who was quickly turning crimson cherry red every passing second. "Well, I certainly did not expect this. I do apologize and shall take my leave immediately."

Once the pureblood had left, the azure eyed vampire did not hesitate to bury his face into the elder vampire's chest, but strangely his fiery cousin did not seem fazed by the accidently walk in. "I feel so embarrassed!" he cried out, while releasing low growls and whimpers. "Why did he even have to check up on me? Shouldn't he be busy with his honey?"

His cousin tightened the embrace, which he enjoyed, because the warmth from the elder vampire was indeed comforting him. "I advise you not to worry, because there is nothing that can be done, so just forget about him. After all, I am here with you right now," his cousin said, while kissing his forehead and stroking his golden locks. "I will always be here to love, comfort, and protect you, so just forget about him."

He obediently nodded, but he knew deep inside that something was not right. However, he smiled for his cousin, because the elder vampire seem just so sincere. "I'm here for you, too,"he said, while returning to his cuddle position from earlier. "I love you, as well."

* * *

My first Vampire Knight fanfiction, so please be gentle. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Hmmm, I wonder who will win Aido's heart. He is my favorite, by the way.


End file.
